All Shacked Up
by carofnerds
Summary: PruAus smut. :3


**AN: **_**I wrote all of this for a roleplay I did with a friend, where Gilbert had an affair with both Roderich and Elizaveta during their marriage, and ended up falling for both of them. Elizaveta found out about the situation and emotion took control of her. She drove off and ended up in a traffic accident, then developed amnesia. This is what happens after the doctors sent Gilbert and Roderich home.**_

**Warning: **_**Pure smut. Absolute smut. Ridiculous smut.**_

Roderich and Gilbert were sent home by the doctors. They would be called in for visiting hours or if there were any drastic improvements or falls in Elizaveta's health, but otherwise the two would be cut off from her during her recovery.

They drove home in silence. After a long drive, they pulled up outside Germany's house. Gilbert went to open the door, but Roderich pulled him back. "This is your fault you know."

Gilbert sighed. "Yeah I fucking know. Do you think I haven't been screaming it to myself in my head for the past day?"

"No. I just wanted to let you know that...," he turned and looked at Gilbert, "that you're forgiven." He squeezed the albino's hand in his own.

Gilbert frowned. "If there's anyone's forgiveness I don't deserve, it's Lizzy's and yours. I ruined your married lives."

Roderich smiled. "You didn't ruin them. I guess, in your own _destructive _manner, you made it all the more special." He leant over and kissed Gilbert.

Looping his arms around Roderich's waist, Gilbert helped Roderich over the gear stick and onto his lap, kissing the brunette's mouth, moving down to his neck and then kissing his way back up. Roderich let out a small mewl, and removed his glasses placing them on the dashboard. Gilbert claimed his lips again, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth and playing with the waistband his trousers. Roderich shivered and involuntarily bucked his hips as the pale hands of Gilbert stroked up his torso and then slipped into his pants, squeezing his cheeks. Gilbert let out a guttural growl of pleasure at the friction between his and Roderich's hips, and began to thrust, biting at the neck of the brunette.

"Mmmph… Gilbert…" Roderich moaned, tugging at the shirt of his partner. Gilbert smirked widely and pulled of his t-shirt, throwing his head back and positively purring as Roderich began to massage his nipple with his tongue and bite it. The albino bucked his hips violently upwards, causing both men to moan.

Gilbert kissed Roderich again, undoing the man's trousers. "Gilbert… I need you…" Roderich let out another needy moan, the erection in his pants throbbing hard in want of attention. Without any need of another request, Gilbert jerked the brunette's trousers and pants off. There, exposed and seeping with precum was what Gilbert had been waiting to see. The albino leant down and licked up the length and then began kissing the head. Roderich sank back against the dashboard, flushing and blood pumping through his veins at fifty miles a minute, gripping the silver hair of his lover's skull. "Gil… Gilbert…"

Soon the albino properly got to work on the cock of his lover. He enveloped the length in his mouth and rubbed his tongue up and down it, raking his teeth along it just to hear Roderich's gasps and mewls as he thrusted. He himself however, was throbbing severely, and needed attention of his own. Before Roderich got far enough to climax, Gilbert released the brunette's cock from his mouth. Ignoring the sounds of disappointment, he pulled his own trousers down, pumping his own cock.

"Idiot…" Roderich swatted the hands of his partner away and began to pump for him. Gilbert flushed uncharacteristically, then slumped backwards and thrust into Roderich's palm.

"Gilbert, Gilbert…" he moaned into the albino's mouth as he was pulled into another kiss. "Gilbert I need you in me, **now**…"

Gilbert grinned, leaning behind Roderich to reach the glove box, and retrieving a small tube. "Right where I left it…" he wiggled his eyebrows at Roderich, who simply frowned at him to _get on with it _and grinded into Gilbert's hips.

After the initial gasps of pleasure, Gilbert began lubing himself and his fingers up. Roderich bit at the albino's neck needily. "Ok Roddy, get ready." One finger was inserted into the brunette's opening, and he squirmed uncomfortably against it. Then, without warning, a second finger pushed in and began to stretch him. Roderich yelped in pain and scratched down Gilbert's back, but soon the pleasure overcame the pain and he began to push himself onto the fingers.

Then the third. Roderich screamed with pain, tearing the skin on Gilbert's back. He was soothed by the butterfly kisses laid down on his skin by the lover who was stretching him so wide that he could swear he was bleeding already, but it felt so good that he moaned for more.

Needing no further implication, Gilbert removed his fingers. "I love you Roddy." He slammed himself into Roderich, moaning at how tight Roderich felt around him. God he had missed the feeling of being inside Roderich. He thrust again, harder than before, and revelled in the noises from his and his lover's mouths. They kissed again, and he continued, getting harder and faster as he went, he knew how Roderich liked it. Roderich rammed himself down onto Gilbert's cock, the force racking his body.

Then Gilbert hit it. The tiny not of nerves inside Roderich. The brunette screamed in pleasure, begging for more. Gilbert drew out almost the whole way and struck the nerves again, and again. Roderich could feel himself teetering on the edge of orgasm, and bit his lip so hard it drew blood to try and hold back. Gilbert was going the same way. He thrust deep and hard into Roderich once more.

Roderich screamed as he saw stars and orgasmed over himself and his lover. Gilbert came seconds after, filling Roderich and moaning into the release of tension. He pulled out, and they slumped over each other, both hot, sticky, and smelling of sex.

Gilbert smiled, kissing Roderich's forehead. "At least for now we have each other."

"Sure we do." Roderich smiled back, snuggling into Gilberts shoulder.

The albino leant back, pulling one of Roderich's 'in case of emergency blankets from under the seat, and draping it over them both. "I love you both so much." They fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
